


Contact

by blackjack34212



Series: Ramblings [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you make contact with that person who electrifies your soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

      I used to be content to be alone. I used to be content to spend my days in a sleepy haze of browsing the web, watching Netflix, and playing vintage video games. I used to be content to read stories about others, write stories about others; my life was too dreary to interest anyone, even myself. I was viewed as a social butterfly, but only because that’s how I wanted to be seen, secretly my mind was screaming to go home and leave everyone else behind. When someone was at my house, I couldn’t wait for them to go home so I was alone with my thoughts again. I have an imagination like none other; I could imagine a whole new world where I could be who I wanted to be within my bedroom. I had no need for others, but this all changed. I made contact, contact with someone who changed my whole perceptive on life, someone who flipped my world on its back and showed me that my world had actually been on its back all along. They showed me that I was living in a delirium, an apparition created by my mind, and that my so called imagination was really me longing for something real. I made contact with someone who rescued me from myself. Now I owe them; and all I can imagine anymore is being their shield, their armor, and their sword. I want to be their bulwark, their protector; my heart is broken when I see them fall. I’ve never felt more useless than when I hear them say that they failed. All I want, all that I can wish, is to run to their side and stand with them against the world. I made contact with a fallen angel, and now it’s my turn to be the rescuer. I owe them that much, I owe them my heart.


End file.
